The Lost Season
by gyucchi
Summary: Tentang Sena, Suzuna, dan bangku yang bisu. — sena/suzuna. au. eyeshield 21 award; september 2010: season.


'_**Aku datang di awal tahun…**_

_**Musim semi yang hangat menyambutku..**_

_**Menambah kegembiraanku atas kebersamaan kita…**_

_**Bunga-bunga, terik matahari, daun-daun berguguran pun menemani kita…**_

_**Sampai datang waktu terkutuk itu…**_

_**Kau menghilang dibalik salju dingin nan gelap…**_

_**Musim dingin akhir yang kita alami…**_

_**Saat itu juga kusadari…**_

_**Satu potongan telah menghilang…**_

_**Waktu telah berhenti…**_

_**Melupakan musim yang menghilang…**_

_**di hatiku…'**_

**The Lost Season**

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 from Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy

Written by: 00 Ayuzawa Gabrielle Takumi 00

Rate: T

Warning: maybe has got miss typo, OOC, OC, Bahasa ga-ul, and Full of Suzuna's POV

Soundtrack: Love Story by Taylor Swift

This Fiction I dedicate for 'Eyeshield 21 Award, Month September: Seasons', and I dedicate it for September, 15th 2010 [If u know, thx! X3], and for my best brother and friend that he always help me for everything! =3

* * *

Aku terduduk di taman ini. Di musim dingin yang kelam. Musim dingin yang selalu kurutuki. Sungguh ironis terduduk di bangku taman ini. Bangku menyedihkan saksi ikrar cinta kita. Bangku ini pula yang menjadi saksi kepergian dirimu. Bangku terkutuk pembunuh. Namun, sayangnya ia hanya tersangka dalam diam. Satu-satunya peninggalan berharga darimu…

**Flashback::**

_**Japan, 25 December 2007**_

"_Sena! Sena! Sini! Ayo cepat!"_

"_I-Iya Suzuna! Ada apa sih cepat-cepat?"_

"_Ada hal yang pentiiiiiiiinnng sekali!"_

"_E-Eh, iya."_

_Aku harus mengatakannya! Harus! Itulah niatku! "Eh, Sena, aku"_

"_Aku dulu saja, Suzuna chan."_

"_Tidak, aku dulu!"_

_Mengejutkan sebelumnya. Sena yang kupuja dan kukagumi mau lebih dulu mengatakan sesuatu! Apa itu, yah? Tapi aku tidak mau mengalah! "Sena, begini saja, kita suit gunting kertas batu!"_

"_I-iya. Baiklah Suzuna!"_

"_GUNTING-KERTAS-BATU!"_

"_Yey! Aku menang! Sena gunting, aku batu! Yey! Aku yang akan bilang duluan!"_

"_Su-Suzuna! Bisa dipelankan sedikit suaramu? Lihat-lihat sekitar…"_

"_E-eh, maaf Sena. Aku tidak sadar." Begitulah ucapku pada pemuda bermata Hazel ini. Aku pun menyadari betapa banyaknya orang yang sweatdrop karena aku di sini._

"_Eh, Sena, sebenarnya aku mau bilang, bahwa aku…Aku m-HATCHIIIUU!"_

_**SREK**_

"_E-eh, Sena?"_

"_Tenanglah… Kau tidak akan kedinginan lagi, Suzuna!"_

_**BLUSH**_

_Bisa kurasakan pipiku memerah karena tindakan Sena tadi. Iya melepas jaketnya untuk menutupi tubuhku yang kedinginan dan tidak dapat lagi tertahankan._

"_Sena?"_

"_Iya, Suzuna chan?"_

"_Aku ingin memberitahumu. Aku, dari dulu, saat kita pertama kali mengenal…Aku sudah m-"_

_**CUP**_

"_Aku sudah tau itu Suzu. Aku juga mencintaimu. Dari dulu hingga sekarang. Selalu hatiku hanya untukmu."_

_Tatapan tegas darinya itulah yang selalu membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Aku sempat melihat semburat merah di pipinya sebelum mengecupku tepat di bibir. Dan… Ah, Tuhan, tolong semoga mataku yang salah melihat ada tatapan sedih tersirat di matanya._

"_Suzu-Ah! Maaf. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?"_

"_Tentu saja, Sena! Kau kan resmi jadi pacarku sekarang!" Teriakku senang sampai membuat para pengunjung taman jawdrop melihat aksiku._

"_Suzu…"_

_Ah, sial! Tatapan itu lagi! Apa benar ada kabar yang tidak mengenakkan darinya nanti?_

"_Suzu… Kau harus tahu. Walau ini berat, tapi, aku harus menyampaikannya padamu."_

_**DEG**_

_Kumohon, jangan Sena…_

"_Aku harus pergi ke Notre Damne lagi selama 2 tahun atas panggilan Clifford untuk bermain di sana."_

_**TES**_

_Hey! Coba kalian tebak! Itu suara apa? Suara tangisanku? Oh, kalian belum sepenuhnya benar. Itu suara isakan hujan mendengar ucapan Sena yang bercampur tangisku. Amazing bukan? Di musim dingin, turun hujan menyambut hari jadi plus perpisahan kami-ralat ini buka perpisahan! Ya…mungkin…_

"_Su-Suzu!"_

_**SRET**_

"_Sena!"_

_Kusadari, ia pun membuka paying yang dari tadi ia bawa. Yah, betul! Payung dari pujaan hatiku yang berwarna putih bening itu. Keren, kan?_

"_Seuzuna, dengarkan aku dulu…"_

_Ya, Sena, aku mendengarkan, sekarang_

"_Aku pasti akan kembali! Kembali untuk dirimu! Untuk melamarmu! Untuk menjadikanmu pendamping sisa hidupku ini!"_

_Ya, Sena! Aku mau!_

_Tapi aku tetap diam…_

_**GREP**_

"_Suzu, aku janji! Aku akan menepati janjiku! Jadi, tunggu aku!_

_Ia memelukku lembut. Sangat lembut. Menenangkan kegalauan hatiku._

"_I-iya Sena… Aku janji!" Jawabku lirih, tapi pasti. Setelah itu, ia pun mengantarku pulang sampai ke rumah. Dan, esoknya aku pun mengantar kepergian dirinya, tanpa mengira, itulah pertemuan terakhir kami…_

* * *

_**2 Years Later… **_

_**25 September 2009, 11.37 P.M**_

'_Tatoeba soba ni iru kimi ga_

_Nanika de kuzuresou ni nattara_

_Nanimo iwazu ni boku ga_

_Sotto te wo sashinoberu darou'_

_Caller: Sena_

_Answer Y/N_

_Y_

"_Ya~Sena!"_

"_Eh, Suzu! Cepat ke taman kita waktu dulu jadian! Aku sudah pulang! Aku membawa hadiah untukmu!"_

"_Eh-eh! Kau sudah pulang rupanya! Kok tidak menelepon dahulu?"_

"_Sudahlah! Ayo cepat! Aku tidak mau lama, yah!"_

"_Iya~!"_

_Aku pun segera berganti pakaian. Aku mengenakan kaus biru agak tua kesukaanku. Kaus tanpa kerah itu pun kupadukan dengan sweater yang bermodel dada terbuka yang hanya dilengkapi dengan kancing. Aku pun memakai rok jeans selutut dengan paduan boots manis berwarna putih. Voila! Inilah penampilanku ditambah dengan jepit salju kusematkan dirambutku. Tak lupa aku membawa bola American Football kesukaannya sebagai aksesori pacar yang baik. Haha!_

_Aku pun segera berlari menuju ke taman yang dipilih Sena. Ya, betul! Taman tempat kami mengikrarkan janji dan saksi cinta kami. Aku tidak mengendarai inline skateku yang biasa. Lagi rusak gara-gara kakak menaikinya lalu memutarnya sih!_

_Aku sudah dapat melihat kepala Sena yang dihiasi rambut hazelnya itu dari ujung taman. Saat aku mau menyambutnya, bangku taman ini serasa menahanku. Menyekat seluruh tubuhku dan langkahku. Menyebalkan! Ada apa ini?_

_**TIN! TIN! DUESH!**_

"_SENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"_Ah… Sena…"_

_Aku pun serasa terlempar dari bangku itu. Aku pun segera mengejar Sena yang mulai dikerumuni orang-orang sekitar. Aku tidak peduli! Aku tetap menerjang mereka._

"_SENAAA!"_

"_Hei! Suzu! Kau sudah datang rupanya! Uhuk uhuk!"_

"_Sena!"_

"_Aku mencintaimu Suzu! Would you like to marry me? Just for a minute?"_

"_Yes! Yes! I would! But, you must stay alive!"_

"_Suzu, waktukku hanya sebentar lagi!"_

"_Aku tahu, tapi-"_

"_Aishiteru!"_

"_Aishiteru yo! Tapi, Sena-"_

"_Ssst… Bukalah ini…"_

_Aku pun disodorinya kotak kecil mencurigakan. Setelah kubuka isinya,__ aku pun terperangah. Isinya adalah cincin berwarna perak yang sangat pas di jari manisku. Berhiaskan bola kecil yang kuamati…Hey! Ini bola American Football mini! Dijadikan permata di cincin ini! Sangat manis! Berwarna atas hazel dan bawahnya aqua. Eh, ini bukan saatnya terperangah!_

"_Sena! Sena kau-!"_

_**CUP**_

_Sekali lagi aku merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan milikku, namun dengan tenaga yang sengat lemah, dan… Hey! Bibirnya mendingin! Tidak…Tidak!_

"_Sena! Bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit bersama warga sekitar! Eh, tunggu…"_

"_Tidak ada orang di sini, Suzu! Hanya kita berdua… I Love You, Suzuna! When our first met…"_

'_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes in the flashback start_

_I'm standing there_

_On the balcony of summer air_

_I see the light, see the party ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd, you say Hello!_

_Little did I know…'_

"_Ti-Tidak! Sena, aku tadi merasa menerjang banyak orang untuk melihatmu, dan-dan-…"_

"_Katakan kau mencintaiku, katakana bersamaan denganku…"_

"_A-aku.."_

"_AISHITERU"_

_**TEK**_

_**TENG! TENG! TENG!**_

"_SENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

'_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirt of town_

_And I said…'_

**Flashback Off**

* * *

Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku atas tragedi itu. Tragedi yang memisahkan kami berdua di tengah salju. Aku sekarang terduduk di bangku terkutuk itu. Bangku saksi kedatanganku dan kepergianmu…

**TENG! TENG! TENG!**

Oh, sudah jam 00.00 A.M rupanya. Aku tidak mau pulang. Untuk apa? Rumahku telah terbakar sehari setelah kepergianmu. Tidak tahu mengapa semua terjadi begitu cepat. Bersyukur, kakak, serta kedua orang tuaku telah pergi ke U.S.A untuk syuting film.

Aku pun terduduk di bangku ini setelah mengunjungi makam Sena. Menyeramkan memang, tapi aku suka di sini. Kalau dulu aku takut setan, karena You-nii, sekarang aku sangat menyukainya. Kenapa? Karena kegelapanlah yang menghantar Sena pergi di derasnya hujan bercampur salju.

**TES TES TES… SRESHHHHH!**

Aku pun segera membuka paying hitam pekatku untuk menahan terjangan salju dan hujan kala ini. Hey! Salju! Aku jadi teringat! Ada musim yang pernah hilang dari hatiku! Kini, aku menyadari apa musim itu. Musim itu bukanlah musim semi, saat kedatanganku. Bukan pula musim panas saat kita pertama berkencan. Juga bukan musim gugur saat Turnamen Kanto pertama bagi Deimon Devil Bats ikut dan menjadi juara di Christmas Bowl. Satu musim tersisa…

Dingin…

Musim yang selalu kututup rapat. Musim yang tanpa kusadari, menyerap semua semangat hidupku.

Ya, musim terakhir dalam tahun ini di hidupku.

**TIN TIN DUESH!**

Kulantunkan lagu terakhir untuk mengejarmu, Sena!

'_**Because, we were both young when I first saw you…'**_

_**~fin~**_

* * *

Thx 4 all yang dah baca. Semoga diterima ma E21 FF Award. Itu aja.

Kuharap orang yang kudedikasikan fict ini, mau review ^~^V.

Okeh, itu ajah deh.

Ditunggu Reviewnya iaaah!

Akhir kata…

_**Rendez-vous à nouveau!**_

M. Gabriella


End file.
